The Coming Out
by Aud8659
Summary: How do you come out about your relationship to the people you work with.


The Coming Out

The Coming Out

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and I will never own it.

Summary: How do you come out about your relationship to the people you work with.

Okay so Catherine and I have been dating for six months now. We can't seem to decide how we want to tell the guys. At first we wanted to just tell them, then we thought let them figure it out. That was four months ago and we never thought it would take them this long to figure it out. I mean they have almost caught us in the locker room making out twice. So, now we are planning a little coming out I guess you could say.

2 Hours Later

"When is the gang getting here?" I asked from the bathroom.

"I think in about fort-five minutes to an hour. Why?" Cath asks from our bedroom.

"Oh, so I have time to take a quick shower?" I asked.

"I guess could I join you?" She asks with a mischievous look on her face.

"No Cath the last thing we need, is for the guys to walk in on us. Remember we are going for subtly. Not shock the hell out of them." I tell her with a smile wishing that I could say yes to her.

"Oh alright but I wished that I could see Greg's face when he walked in that would be priceless." She says as she looks at me as I undress to get in the shower.

"Yeah that would be good. If you don't stop looking at me like that I might just drag you back to bed." I say with her favorite smile on my face.

"Oh, don't tempt me." She says as she swats me on the butt as I walk to the bathroom.

So now I am in the shower singing to this song I heard on the radio the other day. I need to remember to try to find that next time I go to the music store. As I get out of the shower I remember that I am not completely sure were all my clothes are. When I got home Cath was ready for round one. The only article of clothing that is important is my bra. (Ok, now remember that I was in the shower and this is not how we planned it.) So not thinking that maybe someone came in while I was in the shower I start to walk downstairs. Now, what do you say is wrong with that, well I'm topless. So this is what happens.

"Cath, have you seen my bra?" I ask not noticing all the stares being shot my way.

"Uh…Hon…We have guests." Cath says with a look of Oh My God I can't believe you just said that.

"What do you…" I start as I look up and noticing everyone from night shift including Brass looking at me.

"I told you guys. You both owe me twenty bucks and fifty from you Griss." Greg says as I just realize what happened.

"You betted on us. I can't believe you. Especially you Griss." Cath says with an I'm going to kill all of you look on her face.

"Yeah well I thought that I wouldn't lose and you guys wouldn't find out." He says with a duh look on his face.

"Of course you did Gil." I say not noticing that I just called him by his real name.

Cath looks at me like I just screwed up. Everyone else was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

As I excuse myself to go to the kitchen I know that Cath is close on my tail. As I walk I pick up one of my t-shirts that was lying in the floor and put it on. I knew that I would have to explain what just happened but I didn't want to.

"What the hell was that about? You never call him that." Cath says as I get a glass of water.

"It was a close friend calling her friend by his first name. Cath it meant nothing, all I meant was that Griss and I have gotten closer. We have become good friends in the last few months. Actually Griss already knew about us. I told him two months ago. He was excited but I wanted him to wait till we told everyone to congratulate you."

"She is telling the truth Catherine. We are not and have not done anything. I promise you I would never do that to you and neither would Sara." Griss said as he looked at Sara giving her a look. "Sara I think you should ask her the question you wanted to ask her."

"I think you right Gil can you give us a minute." I say as I give him a thank you look.

"Alright I will go give Greg his fifty bucks." He said as Cath and I laughed.

"Cath, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will never do anything that will jeopardize anything with you. You have showed me how to love and what it is like to be a real family. I know that we just got together a few months ago but I was meaning to do this later. You know when you and I were alone in a nice restaurant. But here it goes." I say as I get down on one knee and pull the little box out of my pocket. (I had carried it with me since I bought it. It was never out of my sight or reach for longer than a couple minutes.) Cath's eyes light up as she knows what's about to happen. "Catherine we have been together for six months but I already feel like we've been together forever. So I want to make that a reality. Will you Catherine Willows take me Sara Sidle to be your wife?" I wait patiently as her eyes feel up with tears.

"Sara of course I will I love you so much." She says as she pulls me up to kiss her.

FINISH


End file.
